Heaven's lost property: Invasion of the Synapse
by Denranoth
Summary: This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope everyone enjoys it. the story is based after the Anime, and follows Tomoki, and my OC, as the master of the synapse tries, yet again, to kill Ikaros, Nymph, Astrea, and Tomoki. Adventure, Action, and Romance await. Rated M for future Violence. TomokixSohara, IkarosxOC, and SugataxMikako Pairing.
1. Chapter 1 Where am I?

Heaven's Lost Property: Invasion of the Synapse

**This is my first ever fanfiction, or any kind of story really, I appreciate anyone who takes their time to read this and I am open to any and all ideas even though they may not be implemented right away, I am also open to any constructive criticism, I could use the help. My ongoing story takes place after the Anime. Assume that it takes place in the Anime universe for convenience. Rated M for possible future lemon and indefinite violence. Please R&R, I hope you enjoy my story. **Tomoki x Sohara, Ikaros x OC, Sugata x Mikako pairing.

_**I do not own Heaven's lost property or any of its characters, names, or themes. I do however own my OC.**_

-Original Character POV-

Where am I? I thought to myself, looking up at what I thought was a very old cherry blossom tree in front of me, it was bare and looked almost like it was depressed; I always thought they were pretty. I must be dreaming, there aren't any cherry blossom trees around where I live, and the last thing I remember is going to sleep. This dream is pretty lame compared to the ones I usually have, I'm not being attacked by anything, and there's nothing especially exciting going on. But still, this all seems so real, this is the most vivid dream I've ever had, I can feel the cold breeze on my face, and feel the ice crystals forming on the grass at my feet. This is all so strange, what if I'm not dreaming? I know, if I can't feel pain then I'm dreaming, right? So, I did the thing everyone would do in that situation, and I punched the tree in front of me. *SMACK* "OW! Son of a bitch!" I yelled looking at my bruised and bleeding hand "I couldn't have pinched myself like a normal person could I? No I had to punch the tree in front of me! I can be so stupid som-" I trailed off, slowly realizing that if I can feel pain I'm not dreaming.

-Tomoki's POV-

I'm just your average student, who enjoys peace and quiet, but I haven't had much of that since Ikaros, Nymph, and Astrea literally fell into my life. Since then it's been a constant assault on my peace and my life, sometimes the Angeloids crash through my roof, or grow giant watermelons that want to eat me, or just cause me trouble in general. One time, Ikaros actually let out all of the animals at the zoo, which was probably one of the worst things that happened to me. But not today, I had Ikaros and Nymph promise me that they wouldn't cause any trouble, and they said they would leave me alone if I told them too. "Today is going to be a great day, no angeloids are going to crash through my roof today, and you are going to stay out of trouble, right Ikaros?"

"Yes, Master" Ikaros said with the same blank look on her face she usually has.

"Hey, Tomo, did you do the Spanish homework last night?" My childhood friend Sohara asked, looking at me with her warm smile.

"Yeah Sohara, why? Are you still having trouble?" I asked, curious as to why she was so interested in my homework habits today.

"Wha-? No! I was just curious; I still have to check on you sometimes, because you won't do it otherwise!" Sohara yelled, turning away.

"What are you talking about? This is the first time you asked me about my homework since 3rd grade!" I replied, "Besides if you need to copy someone's homework why don't you ask Sugata or Nymph, they can probably even help you out?"

"Because, Tomoki, I'm not having any trouble! I was just worried that you didn't do it is all! So drop it!" Sohara was furious now. What exactly did I do to her to get her this pissed off? She never got this mad when I tried to get her help with her homework.

"Jeez Sohara, you don't need to bite my head off, I was just trying to help." I said, not turning to look her in the eye.

"Whatever Tomoki." Sohara said to me, I could still hear the anger dripping from her voice. I'll just have to ask Ikaros or Nymph later. And so continued our walk to school in complete silence, which wasn't all bad, it gave me time to enjoy the peace and quiet.

**This is not the only chapter, I just wanted to get something up so I could learn how the site worked. I will be updating this story from time to time, if you have any ideas, or if you have a name you would like for my OC I would love to hear your suggestions. And I know that nothing to intense is happening I figured that an intro for my OC would be a good start, and I promise things will escalate later on in the story.**

**Happy Reading**

**~Denranoth**


	2. Chapter 2 Why?

**I know I still haven't given him a name yet, truth be told I'm having trouble with that part, I've never been good with names, so if there are any suggestions I would love to hear them. Should I be adding more detail to my writing? Things like better character description, description of scenery, etc.? As always I could really use the help to improve my writing, and I appreciate the time anyone takes to read this story.**

_**I do not own any portion of heaven's lost property/ Sora no Otoshimono.**_

Chapter 2 Why me?

**-OC POV-**

How do I know if I'm not dreaming? This could just be a very, very vivid dream. Dreaming or not its freaking cold out here, and I do not have enough clothes to stand out here all day I thought to myself looking out over the small town. And if I'm not dreaming I can't just run around wearing the same clothing every day, people will start to think I'm crazy or something.

How am I supposed to get clothes without any money? I just got here and silly me, I forgot my wallet at home. Maybe if I find a school or something, there'll be a lost and found that I can get some clothes from; no one checks the lost and found anyway, so no one will miss anything I take. The only town I can see is seems like a good distance away, I guess I should start walking then. Who knows maybe someone will be able to tell me where I am.

**-Tomoki's POV-**

So far today has been pretty calm, except for this morning. Why was Sohara so pissed at me today? Maybe Nymph or Ikaros will know.

"Master, Class has ended and Lunch has begun" I heard a soft voice say behind me, I must have be so absorbed in my thoughts that I hadn't heard the bell ring.

"Hey, Ikaros, do you know why Sohara was so pissed at me this morning?" I asked hoping for an answer, I don't want her to chop me.

"I am sorry Master, but I do not."

"Balls, okay, let's go get some lunch and I'll see if Nymph knows anything.

"Yes, Master" Ikaros said, with a slight blush dancing across her face, I wonder what she's thinking? She almost never blushes.

"Ikaros what do you want for lunch? I'm buying." I asked her with a small smile, for some reason I was in a pretty good mood today. Ikaros blushed again; she almost looks cute that way… Wait no! She has wings!

"Curry sounds nice, what do you think master?"

"That sounds like a great Idea" I said, pushing open the doors to the cafeteria and spotted the small blue haired girl that had a train of guys watching her eat.

"Hey Nymph, do you know why Sohara was pissed at me this morning?" I asked hoping for more answers.

Nymph turned away from _Barnyard Sonata_ "Oh hey Tomoki, what's up?"

"I was just wondering if you knew why Sohara was pissed at me this morning, I just suggested that she get some help with Spanish from you or Sugata, and she bit my head off for it."

"I'm not sure Tomoki, did you do anything perverted recently?" she asked and added in a whisper "Like I even have to ask if you did anything like that…"

Thinking about it for a while, I said, "Not today."

"Then I have no idea, maybe, you should ask her."

"Last time I asked her, she said she wasn't mad."

**And that's the end of this Chapter, I know that nothing super exciting is happening but I need to set up the story and the plot and such, I hope you all enjoyed it, if you have any Ideas please contact me. I hope everyone who reads this can find some enjoyment in it, even if you are just making fun of my writing I'm glad that I could entertain you. Next chapter will probably be much longer than these last two. And my OC will finally meet up with everyone, so now is your last chance to submit a name for him.**


	3. Chapter 3 A New Friend

A New Friend is made

**Hello Everyone, I would just like to thank you for following and favoriting my story, when I first saw that someone did I couldn't help but smile, so, thank you too:**

**Argorok for following and reviewing**

**Mathew42 for favoriting**

**emodarkwolf14 for following**

**and last but not least NavigatorZita for following and favoriting.**

**I will try my best to update on Saturdays when I can, but it might not happen every week, School is starting up again this coming Monday and I may not get as much free time to write, Sohara and Ikaros will get their parts later on in the story I promise but for now I will be focusing on Tomoki, and My OC who will be getting a name this chapter.**

**I don not own Heaven's Lost Property, or any names, ideas, etc. associated with it.**

-OC POV-

"Why did this happen to happen in the middle of freaking winter!?" I said walking through the town, clutching my arms, and drawing more than a few curious stares. At least whatever brought me here was kind enough to change me out of my pajamas and into some decent clothes. "At least I made it to the town… and I'm talking to myself like a crazy person…" I said putting my hand on my face. Now that I'm done scaring everyone in the town, let's find that school… I have no idea where I'm going, I thought to myself looking for a building that I thought would resemble a school. I should probably ask directions. "Excuse me sir," I asked the man sitting behind the grocery booth, "my family just moved here today, and I have no idea where I'm going, I'm also pretty sure that I am late for school. Could you give me directions to the school?" I asked, hopefully he would accept my lie without question and point me to the school.

"Sure thing kid, walk down that way for two blocks, and hang a right, you should be right in front of the school." He told me without a second thought, I can't believe he bought it.

"Thank you" I said with a small bow, and started toward the school.

I finally made it, *ring* *ring* *ring*, Just in time for the final bell too. "That's depressing, it's winter, I have nothing but the clothes on my back, and I have nowhere to stay tonight. Not to mention the only possible hope I had for survival has just closed its doors, and I think if I stay outside tonight I'll freeze to death" I said to myself, wondering if death would be such a bad thing right now, I sat down next to wall and leaned up against it. I'm just going to stay here, wait for night to fall and, wait for an icy death. I'm stuck here for some reason, I'll probably never see my family or friends again, and I sure as hell don't have any friends here. Why did this have to happen to me?

-Tomoki's POV-

"Hey Sohara, are you still mad at me?"

"No." she said flatly, not bothering to look at me

"Oh good, for a minute I thought you were."

"Well I'm not so- why is that person sitting over there with his head in his lap?" she asked, pointing at a person doing just that.

"How should I know, Sohara?" I said looking at him a little closer. "He's probably crazy or some junk." I suggested.

"Don't be rude Tomoki. Why don't you see what's wrong with him?" Sohara asked me

"Oh no, not happening, with my luck he's going to be some crazy person like that carnival guy and shoot me or something!" I yelled hoping she wouldn't chop me.

"Tomoki…" Sohara raised her hand, Oh crap. *SMACK*

"Fine jerk, Ikaros and I will go!" Sohara said, walking away, now I know she's pissed.

"Wait," I said extending a hand toward them, lifting my face from the pavement "what if he tries to hurt you guys?" I asked hoping that it would stop them from going over.

"I don't think Ikaros would let anyone hurt us," Sohara said walking away. "right Ikaros?"

"Yes, Sohara."

-OC POV-

"Hey are you okay?" I heard someone ask, looking up I saw two very attractive girls walking toward me. The one on the right had long brown hair, and large brown eyes, and a very kind, warm smile, the other was completely silent, and showed no emotion on her face at all, but she had large blue eyes, and incredibly long pink hair. It was strangely captivating, considering I hardly like the color, but it looked great on her, and she was holding a watermelon like a new born child. Why would such attractive girls be talking to me, this never happened before.

"Hmm? Why do you care?" I asked not really trying to hide my annoyance and frustration.

"Hey, I was just wondering why you were sitting here alone, you don't have to be a jerk!" the brown haired girl barked in response.

I looked at her kind of surprised. "Sorry, you didn't deserve the tone of voice I gave you, it's just… never mind, I'm fine" I said with a forced smile hoping that I wouldn't have to explain my situation, she'd probably think I was insane or something, besides, this is my problem not hers.

"People who are fine don't sit alone with their heads in their laps, and the definitely don't snap at people who ask them if they're okay." The brown haired girl shot at me, she was definitely persistent

Well what's the worst thing that could happen to me? Someone else thinks I'm crazy? "Fine, I'm not okay, actually I'm terrified, a little bit frustrated, and I have this sinking feeling I'm never going to get back home." I replied as calmly as I could, but given the situation it sounded like a rushed whisper. "And to top it off I think I'm hallucinating because I just realized that your friend has wings, and things popping out of her head where ears should be." I said rubbing my eyes, and temporarily forgetting the first reason I was terrified, in favor of the attractive winged girl, maybe it's just some kind of kinky thing, that would explain the choker too.

"What do you mean you think you'll never go back home?" the brown haired girl asked, A look of genuine concern on her face.

I immediately forgot about the winged girl "For starters, I don't even know how I got here, the last thing I remember is going to sleep, and then I was here, fully clothed, and standing in front of a cherry blossom tree, alone and without any explanation. And I don't even know why I'm bothering you two with this; I don't even know your names" I said, keeping tears from my eyes, "Now I have nowhere to stay, no clothes, no money, and I don't know if I'll be able to see my family again.

"That…"

"Is really strange, and now you're starting to think your friend over there was right about me being crazy?" I finished her sentence, with tears threatening to flow again "No, Don't cry, you can't cry, you worthless thing" I whispered to myself in an effort to keep the tears down.

"Actually, I was going to say that was a really sad story." The brown haired girl corrected me with sympathy and kindness in her voice.

"I-I don't need your sympathy miss; I can figure something out on my own… But thank you for listening" I said trying to regain my composure, it's getting hard to stay in control, especially with someone being so nice to me; I just met her after all. Just as I was about to bury my face again I felt a hand start lightly petting my head. I looked up to see the pink haired girl kneeling next to me. "What are you doing?" I asked with more confusion in my voice than anything.

"I know what it's like to feel all alone, to feel hopeless, but you do not have to figure this out alone, you have friends here, even if you don't realize it"

"What, do you mean you two want to be my friends?" I said, suppressing a chuckle, is this for real? "I don't even know your names."

"I'm Sohara," the brown haired girl extended her hand down to me, which I took and got up "and this is Ikaros. It looks like she has really taken a liking to you." She pointed at the pink haired girl.

"You think so?" I said cracking my first real smile since I had gotten here, maybe they can help me

"I may have mentioned this earlier, but I don't have anywhere to stay tonight, and I've only got the clothes that I'm wearing, could I trouble you for a blanket or three?" I asked almost absent mindedly, "Or something I could start a small fire with?" I quickly added hoping not to be to imposing on my newfound friends.

"You don't have anywhere to stay? Its winter! Even with blankets and a fire you'll freeze to death." Sohara stated matter-of-factly. "Maybe Tomoki would let you stay with him. Or what about Sugata? He'll be really interested in your story." Sohara said touching a finger to her bottom lip.

"No, really, I'll be fine with just some blankets and a fire or something, I couldn't possibly do something like that to someone I don't even know." I said quickly, hoping Sohara would settle on my initial request. I really don't want to intrude on anyone's personal life any more than I already have. I mean here I am sitting in a strange place, and I ask my two New friends for things. I feel guilty, I should be able to hold my own.

"I have a question, if you would not mind answering it, Ikaros said, "do you really think you are worthless"

"I uh… listen can we talk about this later?" I said shocked that she actually heard me, she must have amazing hearing. And thank God sohara was still thinking otherwise she might have heard the question "I'll be glad to answer any and all questions you, or your friends, have tomorrow." I almost begged "but can we discuss that particular topic more privately?"

"Yes, we can discuss this later" Ikaros agreed, "By the way what is your name?" she added, which was only fair, I had, after all forgotten to introduce myself.

Snapping back into the conversation Sohara said "Yeah, you still haven't introduced yourself have you?" she asked with a curious expression.

"No, I haven't, my name is Chiba Junichiro, but everyone used to call me Chiba" I said extending my hand.

**That's the end of my chapter, Argorok, I made this chapter longer because of your suggestion, I hope you like it, and I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. Action is to come throughout the coming chapters as well as some plot development. Nothing to intense yet though, so no angeloid battles, or near death experiences. Sorry for posting so late on a Saturday, I had some things I needed to take care of in the middle of this chapter. **

**Thanks for reading ~Denranoth**


	4. Chapter 4 A Place to Stay

**Hey guys sorry for the late update, I was asking for advice on my story and how I want it to go, but I have finally reached a decision, hopefully no one will be too disappointed in it, but it feels like the best way to go. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed last week, I would write your names with a personal thank you but I forgot who did what and when, I'll try to keep track of that for next update though. I won't always update on a weekly basis but I'll try my best. These next few chapters (possibly) are going to be from Chiba's POV, it's just the way it was written, but it will go back to the others POV as well as Sohara's, I'm probably going to need help with getting Sohara's personality down, so if you have any suggestions I'd love to hear them. Like always, I don't own Heaven's Lost Property/Sora no Otoshimono, or any part of the characters in the series, I am just a fan, Etc. Etc. Enjoy. **

Chiba's POV

"Nice to meet you Chiba," Sohara said with a smile, while shaking my hand, "So where were you before you got here?" she asked me which caught me a little off guard.

"I'm fro-" I stopped. Why can't I remember? I was just there wasn't I? "I… don't think it matters."

I said, trying not to worry Sohara with my loss of memory.

"Oh… Okay…" She said looking a little sad.

"Sorry, but if we find a way to get me back I'll tell you then okay?" I said trying to cheer her up; I don't like it when my friends are sad.

"Yeah, okay." She said smiling. "Come on, we'll introduce you to everyone!"

"Yeah okay, let's go." I said feeling a little nervous.

"Tomoki, Nymph, Astrea, Sugata, Pres, We have some we would like you to meet," Sohara said waving to them. "His Name is, Chiba Junichiro, and he needs a place to stay." Sohara stated matter of factly.

"Wow, you don't waste any time do you, Sohara?" I said feeling more than a little embarrassed and nervous.

"Doesn't he have any family to stay with?" A boy with white hair and glasses asked Sohara.

"Well that's the thing Sugata, He doesn't know how he got here.

"I see." Sugata said adjusting his glasses.

"What the crap! Does everything strange have to happen here!? I can already hear the sound of the last of my peace and quiet shattering!" A boy with brown hair and brown eyes started shouting and flailing his arms in the air. I stared at him wide eyed; was I really causing them so much trouble?

"Maybe I shou-"

"Tomoki! How can you be so rude, he hasn't done anything wrong, he doesn't even know how he got here!" Sohara shouted back in my defense. "You should let him stay at your house as an apology!"

"No way! It's not like I have any room with Nymph, Astrea, and Ikaros all staying there anyway!" He shouted back, making his fury apparent to everyone

"Tomoki… you have been pissing me off all day, and I swear if you don't let Ikaros' and my friend stay with you, then I'm going to shop you so hard you'll be in a coma for thirty years." Sohara said quietly, her bangs covering her eyes and her hand raised. The hair on the back of my neck stood up, and I took a step away from her.

"What about Ikaros, Nymph and Astrea?" Tomoki said in a worried tone. "They live there too." He said waving his arms.

Sohara put her hand down, "I guess I hadn't really thought about that, what do you think?" Sohara asked looking in the direction of two more girls.

"I don't really mind." A small girl with blue hair, a large collar around her neck, and fairy wings said.

"OOOHHHHH A new friend, I hope he likes to play games!" A blonde girl with red eyes, anda collar and wings similar to Ikaros' said. What's with all the wings? Does Tomoki make them wear the collars and wings as some kind of kinky, perverted fantasy?

"What!?" Tomoki said staring at the two with his mouth wide open "I-Ikaros, what do you think?" Tomoki stammered.

"Master, as Sohara said, he is my friend, I would feel bad if I did not offer him a place to stay." Ikaros said looking at her feet, as if fearing Tomoki's response.

Tomoki looked at her and sighed "Fine, but at least give me a few weeks to make some room for him." Tomoki said, obviously defeated.

"Don't I get an opinion in the matter?" I asked raising my hand looking around

"I already said I was going to make room for you Chiba, so you're going to stay with us" Tomoki said, looking less defeated than he was a minute ago, "Besides, any friend of theirs is a friend of mine."

"Okay" I said lowering my hand; I guess I don't get an opinion.

"But until I have a room ready for you, you'll need a place to stay." Tomoki said.

"He can stay with me until then; the bears should be hibernating by now" Sugata said, looking at Tomoki.

"Are you sure you want to let me stay with you for that long?" I asked, more concerned about being an inconvenience than the bears. I really need to get my priorities straight.

"It wouldn't be any trouble, besides; I have some questions I would like to ask you." Sugata said adjusting his glasses.

-Synapse-

"A new insect?" the master of the synapse said, a hint of curiosity in his voice. "What could that whore, Daedalus be planning now?

"I do not know, Master"

"I have a wonderful idea for this new bug, I'll give him the tools, to kill those horrible traitors, Alpha, Beta, and Delta, as well as that damned insect Sakurai, then I'll have you finish him off." The master of the Synapse said, a devilish grin on his face.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, Master"

"Perhaps we should go pay the bitch a visit and tell her we'll have some fun with this new insect of hers." The master of the synapse said with a smirk.

**And that's the end of the chapter, I know the third person bit at the end might have thrown some people off, and I'm sorry about that, but what's done is done. Hope you all had fun reading this, I'm having fun writing this. Until next time ~Denranoth **

**P.S.I know it's a little shorter than the last chapter and I apologize for that I hope it doesn't detract from the story.**


	5. Chapter 5 Questions

**Hello everyone I hope you'll all enjoy this update, it's kind of a break from the overall story, but I had fun writing it, and it does indeed serve a purpose. I just finished the Ikaros-Melan Arc of the manga actually; it was pretty intense to say the least. If anyone has any questions or suggestions about the story please post them in a review or PM me and I will answer them in the next update. I don't own anything associated to Heaven's Lost Property, etc, etc. On to the thank-yous.**

**Thank you to MasterSpecter for favoriting and your review.**

**Thank you to Matthew42 for your suggestion, I sometimes forget how important description is in a story, I'll work on it.**

**Thank you to Jackthebean for following and favoriting**

**On to the story**

-Tomoki's POV-

"What the crap? First Sohara is pissed at me for no reason, and now she's making me clear out space for a stranger who is bound to screw up my life even more." I said to myself, staring at the piles of junk that accumulated over the time I spent living with angeloids. "What am I going to do with this junk? I don't know what I can throw out and what I can't." Nymph got a kit to make candied apples last Christmas, and I can't throw it out because they're her favorite. Astrea has done nothing but buy games with her allowance since she learned how to buy things. And I have no idea what's useful when it comes to growing water melons, I thought looking at all the gardening equipment that Ikaros got last Christmas. I don't even know what half of those things are. And there is no way I'm throwing out my treasure… Maybe just a peek before I start

"Hey Tomo, why don't you let me throw some things…" I heard Sohara's voice behind me and the hair on the back of my neck stood up... Oh crap… "Tomoki, what are you doing?" She said, her voice changing from the happy cheery tone it normally was, to something much worse.

Oh crap… What do I do? I need to make up an excuse fast! "I was just… uh… throwing out these old magazines?" I turned to her and rolled up the magazine.

"If that's true, then hand it to me, I'll throw things out for you." She told me extending her free hand.

I gave her the magazine. "Why are you in my house anyway?"

"I thought I should help you clean out the spare room, since it was my idea, but if you're so worried about upsetting everyone, then I can do it today."

"Weren't we all supposed to go to Sugata's today to ask Chiba questions?" I asked suddenly remembering we had somewhere to be today.

"Oh yeah," she said putting a finger on her bottom lip "but I don't really have any questions to ask him today, so you, Ikaros, Nymph, and Astrea can go ahead.

"Before I go, you aren't just going to throw out my stuff are you?" I asked pointing at her.

"No, I'm going to throw out a little bit of everything, to make it fair, but if I find any porn it's going in the trash." She said turning away from me.

She's just supposed to be cleaning out this room right? So all the good stuff is safe in my room. "Come on Ikaros, Nymph and Astrea, we're going to go to Sugata's to get to know Chiba A little better."

**-Chiba's POV-**

Sugata was staring at me with an intense look, "What can you tell me of the world you are from?" he asked me, not breaking the stare.

"To be honest I can't remember much of anything, I can't remember a mother, a father, or even growing up, but I guess girls didn't have wings, because that freaked me out a bit when I saw them." I replied honestly.

"I see, why didn't you tell Sohara and Ikaros about this?" He asked skeptically.

"I didn't want to worry them, they are just so nice." I said looking away. "So what's with the wings and collars on Ikaros, Nymph, and Astrea? Is it is some kind of kinky thing Tomoki makes them do?" I asked still stuck on the fact that some girls had wings.

"No, it's not some kind of kinky thing," He replied dryly, "they are angeloids, and from what I gather they are extremely powerful beings manufactured for their master's enjoyment. Tomoki is Ikaros' master, but he doesn't like the thought of being anyone's master, So they are just like anyone else." He told me in a very matter of fact manner.

I don't know why but my heart jumped at hearing that, could I have feelings for that pink haired girl?

"How did you really get here?" he asked in a serious tone.

"Absolutely no Idea, I was just here, standing in front of a giant tree outside of town, so I thought I was dreaming, but when I hit the tree I felt pain, and that's not supposed to be possible in a dream right?"

"I suppose that is true, and I'm as real as you are." He told me, adjusting his glasses.

"Oh Cool, so I really am stuck here." I said frowning. "Hey, what's the New World Discovery Club?" I asked pointing to a wooden sign with the name carved in.

Sugata Stood up fast, "The New World Discovery Club is all that its name implies; a club dedicated to the discovery and exploration of the new world!" Sugata said with the tone of voice that could only be wrought by true dedication. "We are currently looking for new members who are willing to risk their lives to explore the New World. Would you like to join?" He asked me with another intense stare.

"Have you actually discovered a 'New world'?" I asked skeptical of the entire thing.

"That information can only be divulged to members."

"Sure I'll join," I stood up to shake his hand "what have I got to lose?"

"Excellent I will inform our record keeper right away." Just then Tomoki, Ikaros, Nymph, and Astrea walked in.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Tomoki shouted at me.

"Joining the New World Discovery Club." I said with a smile

"Do you have any idea what you'll be forced to do?" He shouted again.

"Risk my life to explore the New World?" I stared at him blankly.

"And you're okay with that?" he said shocked.

"Yeah, I guess I am, I don't have much of anything else to do; now do I?"

Astrea raised her hand and shouted "SUGATA! IS THERE ANYTHING TO EAT?"

Everyone turned and stared at her except Sugata, who picked a half used bag a squid bait, and tossed it to her without saying a word.

"YUMMY, SQUID!" she shouted again, taking pouring some into her hand. "So Chiba, Do you like to play games?"

"Games? What kind of games?" I asked, confused by the entire scene that had just unfolded before my eyes.

"Card games, Board Games, video games, any kind of games!" she said gleefully.

"Yeah I like games I guess" I said, still trying to process what just happened.

"YEAH! Do you want to play poker?" She asked, getting really excited.

"Maybe later," I replied. "I'm sure everyone else has a bunch of questions they want to ask me."

"Oh, Chiba, do you have any clothes besides what you're wearing?" Tomoki asked me.

"No I don't think so, why?"

"You're going to need some then, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but I don't have any money, so I can't buy any." I told him, turning my pockets out to prove it.

"Don't Worry, Sohara and I can get you some, and a school uniform."

"Thanks… hey where Is Sohara by the way?" I looked around not seeing the brown haired girl anywhere.

"Sohara is cleaning out the spare room for you at Master's house." Ikaros chimed in with her soft voice.

"Okay, do you have any questions for me Ikaros? Besides the one that I said we could talk about later?"

"I do not."

"Hey did you bring that watermelon for me?" I asked smiling, taking a step toward it. Ikaros turned away and held the watermelon close to her chest. I stopped "Uh..."

"She freaking loves watermelons Chiba, I don't know why." Tomoki told me

"It's true, she used to have a watermelon patch, and when a bunch of flies tried to move in she blasted them all to hell." Nymph added in.

"What do you mean used to have a watermelon patch?" I asked confused on how a patch of watermelons could disappear.

Nymph looked away. "We… don't talk about that anymore"

"Um… Okay, sorry Ikaros, I had no idea that you loved watermelons so much, I'll never bring harm to a watermelon now." I said with a smile, extending my hand to pet the watermelon. "See?"

Ikaros turned back to me and nodded.

"How about you Nymph, any questions for me?" I turned to the petite girl with blue hair who had begun arguing with Astrea about snacks. "I'll take that as a no." I said, laughing at the argument.

**Hey I'm not sure if anyone is going to read this but I have caught up to the manga, and DAMN. Why? why does it have to happen like that?**

**Thanks for reading everyone, Any questions comments or suggestions are welcomed, I love to hear your input.**

**I'm gonna go mope now. I have no words to express it. I am at a loss.**


	6. Chapter 6 First Day of School!

**Hello everyone I don't have much to say so it'll be quick. Thank you to everyone who read, favorite or followed this story. These next few chapters are going to be a little break away from the plotline, to make room for character development hope everyone enjoys.  
****_**

-Tomoki's POV-

So it's been a pretty weird few days, with Chiba randomly showing, and my promise to give him a place to stay. At least he doesn't have wings, and he seems pretty quiet, so maybe he won't cause much trouble. Sohara used one of Ikaros' cards to enroll Chiba in our school, to help him pass some time, and get used to living here. At first I thought it would be all bad, people would start asking questions and then they might get suspicious, and start doing research on the new student and find out he doesn't live anywhere and… well I don't know what would happen after that but I don't want to either. But Chiba said he would keep Ikaros and Nymph out of trouble so I could relax today, which was awesome, maybe things might get a little easier with him around, he even said he'd get a job to help pay the bills. "Sohara, how do you think Chiba's first day at school will go?"

"I'm not really sure, He seems nice enough, even though he can be a little abrasive at times, but I'm not really sure how smart he is." Sohara said, looking at the snow that had fallen.

"Yeah, I'm just glad he said he was gonna keep Nymph and Ikaros busy today."

"Hey Tomo, do you want to eat lunch together today? Like we used to." Sohara looked at me, "I made you a lunch too." She smiled.

"What's wrong, Tomo, don't you want to eat lunch with me?" I turned to her, she looked sad bundled in her scarf.

"Well actually Sohara, I was hoping I could catch up on some sleep today, it's been so freaking cold recently I can hardly sleep, not to mention clearing out space for Chiba is exhausting, and Astrea's been yelling at me for throwing out her "favorite" game, I feel like I only got three hours of sleep last weekend."

"Oh I see," Sohara said looking down at her feet. "okay."

"Maybe tomorrow, I know we haven't eaten lunch together in a while." I said trying to make her feel better, I didn't like out right rejecting people.

"Hey Tomo , where's Astrea?"

"She said she didn't want to come to school today, something about getting more games with her allowance, I think."

"That's not good she can't just skip school to buy games, especially not with her grades. At this rate she'll fail." Sohara said, sounding worried.

"Hey, she can do whatever she wants as long as it doesn't cause me to blow up, get chopped, or otherwise get me hurt."

"Tomo, you can be a real jerk sometimes!"

I stared at her confused. "What?"

"It's like you don't even care about them sometimes, the three girls that have risked their own lives to protect you, and you don't even care!" Her eyes were watering and she stared at me, the snow falling on her head. "What does it take to get you to care about someone!?"

"You think I like the thought of any one of them dying for me!?" I yelled back, furious. How could she think I don't care about them? "I never asked them to do that for me. I don't want them to do that for me!"

"I know, Tomo, I know, it's just… never mind." Sohara said in a much softer tone. She started to walk ahead of me.

"What the heck?" I whispered, walking into the school. "Why is she so mad at me?" I looked over my shoulder at all the snow that had fallen. "The last time it snowed this much the Pres cancelled school-"

"~PING PONG PING POOOONG!" I heard the president's voice ring over the intercom. "Attention students, It's that time of the year again!" Oh no. "The ground is white, the animals are hibernating and it's freaking cold outside!" I walked into my class and sat down. "It would be a shame to waste such a snowy day like this in doors, and I'm sure everyone agrees with me! That's why I've decided it's time for the second annual Satsukitane Snow Ball War!" The class cheered. "The prize is the same as last year so let's get cracking!"

A group of three guys ran towards me. "Tomoki! We need another leader for this year's snowball fight!"

"Not a chance! Especially not after what happened last year!" I said firm in my conviction

"But, what about the prize!" They whined in unison.

I remembered back to last year, "Not worth it, we were attacked by a giant snowman last year, and my own men betrayed me." I put my head back down on the desk.

"Come on Tomoki," I heard a voice say from behind me, I turned to see Chiba standing with his hands in his pockets. "I've never been in a snowball _War_ before, and from what I hear, you made quite the leader last year."

"If you want to participate that badly, be my guest, I just want to nap today" I turned back around.

Chiba walked to the front of my desk, "Come on, we can beat them, and I want to know what that prize is." He said staring at me.

"The prize is you can make the losing team do whatever you want." I said.

"That should be enough incentive for you then, make them do anything you want." He said with a smile, he knew he had me.

"Well… wait NO! not after last year."

"Anything you want." He said, now that I'm hearing it, it sounds much better than before.

"Anything I want…" Anything I want! I could make them all strip for me, or… "I'll do it."

"Great, I'll go find Sugata so we can start planning." He said and ran off.

Oh crap, what have I gotten myself into now!? I was supposed to be napping today, now I'm going to lead an army! Why do I let myself get into these situations? Oh yeah, I thought looking at the three pretty girls stroll by.

_  
**I know its a little short, but I thought it would make more sense to start the war at a new chapter. I read the last chapter of the manga today, and I loved it, three pages into 77.1 and I wanted to cry, but I didn't, Gotta retain my "manliness" in at least one way. This series is and always will be my all time favorite of anime and manga**


	7. Chapter 7 Preparations

**Hello Everyone I hope you will enjoy the upcoming chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them. I'm having fun writing this fanfiction, but I would also like to know what I can do to improve the story, my writing style, or anyone in the story, I can't wait for the bonus chapter of Sora No Otoshimono to come out on the 25****th****. **

-Chiba's POV-

Sugata marked areas on incredibly detailed map of the area behind the school. "The girls have fortified their position on the hill once again; it would be a mistake to assume that last year's strategy would work as well as it did though."

Tomoki nodded, "I agree four-eyed-dragon, have you prepared any strategies for this year?"

"Of course General, similar to last year's strategy, I suggest we send a formidable force to draw their attention to the front lines, and keep their artillery busy."

"Artillery?" I'm surprised someone has the money to afford artillery designed for snow. "That's… impressive…"

Sugata turned to me, "Yes, our intel gathered by the recon squads suggests that in addition to artillery the girls also have insulated water-proof clothing that will help them keep fighting long after our men have given up." Sugata adjusted his glasses, "Mikako will also be utilizing nymph and Ikaros for combat purposes. She's not pulling any punches this year."

I stared blankly at the map, there has to be something I can contribute to this plan. "Perhaps if we… Yeah I got nothing; Sugata, could you give me more details on ikaros' and Nymph's combat capabilities?" Maybe they have weaknesses we could exploit, give us a little bit of an advantage on the other side.

"Of course, Ikaros is an extremely skilled flier, nicknamed 'The Uranus Queen' and 'the Queen of the Skies' by other angeloids, as this is a game, it is safe to say she will not activate Uranus Queen mode, but that does not make her less of a threat to us. Nymph on the other hand isn't necessarily going to be thrust into a combat roll, she specializes in electronic warfare, and has excellent radar, she will be able to perform wide range scans to inform Mikako of where our troops are, and jam, eavesdrop, and manipulate our communications relay to send is into dismay." Sugata adjusted his glasses, "The likely hood of us being victorious is slim, even without Nymph and Ikaros helping them."

I hunched over the table, defeated before the fight even started. "Well crap." I sat back up with a glimmer of hope in my eye. "What if we capture high ranking officers first, the most important target being their heavy hitter, Sohara?" I smiled. "If we can interrogate the higher ups and learn of Mikako's plan, we might have a chance."

General Tomoki frowned, "What of Ikaros' Air support, and Nymph's radar?"

"That will be an issue…" I hadn't thought of that, "Sugata do you have any ideas?"

Sugata closed his eyes for a moment, before he responded "Assuming Nymph's Radar is motion based, we should be able to use our catapults to cover our advance, thermal sensors would be more difficult to avoid, we would need to make our body temperatures as close to our environment as possible."

I nodded, "So it's a shot in the dark?"

"Yes."

"Better than any plan I could come up with on the spot, we'll just need to prepare for both possibilities, and hope it works. But Ikaros is still going to be an issue, she'll have a great vies of the battlefield from the sky." I turned to Sugata, "Do we have some way to create a smokescreen or something using the snow?"

"We can use this card Ikaros gave me to create enough smoke grenades to last the battle." He held up what looked like a playing card.

"That's… cool…" I said trying to understand the method behind the madness "How does a playing card turn into something that can make smoke grenades?"

Sugata sighed, "It's not a playing card, it's a piece of technology from the Synapse that has the power to 'grant wishes' so to speak, by transporting the necessary materials from the Synapse to the card's location. Essentially it is a teleportation device.

I stared at the card, "And these things can do anything?" Maybe I could make money with them, or maybe we could get some stealth suits or something. That would be awesome.

"Unfortunately no, these are an older model of cards, they only have the power to grant a single wish" Sugata regarded me with an honest look.

"Well there goes the stealth suit idea…" I said with more than a hint of disappointment in my voice.

"What?" Sugata and Tomoki said in unison.

"Never mind." I said throwing my fist into the air "We have a War to win!"

Tomoki and Sugata stared at me, "That's right," Tomoki said and threw his fist into the air, "Sugata, will you stand with us!?"

Sugata stood and gave Tomoki a salute. "Yes, I shall tell the troops to prepare the catapults and assemble in the courtyard for debriefing."

"Join him Chiba, we need all the help we can get this year." Tomoki motioned for me to leave.

"Yes General." I saluted, and Sugata and I left the tent. "Do you think we have a chance at winning?" I asked Sugata.

Sugata took a deep breath but never stopped walking. "Honestly, I don't, but stranger things have happened."

With that, we prepared our troops for an unknown future.

**I know It's pretty short, but I plan on trying to knock out the snowball war in a single chapter which should be more than enough to compensate for the last few. Have a great week everybody, if anyone has any questions, I'd be glad to answer them in the next update.**

**~Denranoth**


	8. Chapter 8 War

**I hope you all enjoy the snowball war I thought up, if you have any criticisms about it please, leave a review with what you liked or disliked about it, do I need more description in the events? Less inner dialogue? More action? More witty dialogue between characters? Any and all constructive criticism will be acknowledged.**

-Chiba's POV-

Tomoki was standing proudly in front of the massive crowd of boys that made up the boy's army. "Men, our enemy is extremely dangerous, cunning, and skilled." He shouted, they all began to look more unsteady than they had a minute ago.

I stared at the crowd and whispered to Tomoki "Sir, you might want to start boosting the morale of the army, instead of talking about what a fierce opponent we're up against right off the bat." I tried to keep the comment as quiet as possible; I didn't want our forces to think the General was weak, respect is everything in an army, and even one made of teenagers like us.

Tomoki turned his head to see that half the army had been frozen in fear, and cold, but mostly fear. "Oh, right." He said to me, and turned back to his audience. "But do not let such trivial matters halt our victory over the girls! Let the pain of last year's defeat fuel the fires inside you! Let nothing get in your way as we try to capture the enemy's most valuable Lieutenant, Sohara!" The General pointed to a poorly drawn picture of Sohara. "Remember that there is now greater shame than the shame of defeat, and no greater glory than capturing the girl that single handedly wiped out our remaining forces!" Tomoki shouted into the crowd once more, that went much better than I expected it to at first. "Today we will catch the enemy's strongest field commander, Sohara Mitsuki!" He pointed to a different, but just as badly drawn picture of Sohara, this time with jagged teeth and red eyes, and throwing shards of ice. "You are t-" before the general could finish his thought a massive snowball crashed into the center of the crowd, sending some flying, and others trapped beneath the snow, we all looked up to see Ikaros flying back to the girls camp. Shouts could be heard as the remaining troops scattered to get into position to launch a counterattack "To war!" Tomoki shouted as he took his position near our catapults to direct and time the shots.

I ran up to the General "I'm going to aid the front lines!" I could hear the horns signaling enemy contact has been made.

"Go! I can handle everything here!" Tomoki shouted as he indicated another volley to be fired. It was impressive how focused he could be when it came to girls.

-Sohara's POV-

"So what kind of effect do you think that had on the boys Nymph?" I turned to see her grinning in the direction of their camp.

"It definitely rattled them, and it should take a while for them to recover from that, and by then, our army should have already taken care of what's left." Nymph smiled again "There's no way that Tomoki will get his perverted little hands on us."

"Yeah you're probably right; hey what do you think Chiba would do to us if they won?" I frowned, he hasn't really been here long enough for me to know what he would do, and at least I know what Tomo would do.

Ikaros landed beside me "Sohara, I have dropped the snowball like you told me to."

"Good job Ikaros, now go provide air support at the front."

"Yes." She flew away

-Tomoki's POV-

"Four-Eyed-Dragon, what are the reports from the front lines!?" I shouted while indicating another volley to be fired.

Sugata quickly saluted me. "There are reports of intense air support, and extremely accurate artillery strikes."

"Do we know if these precision strikes are because of Nymph's radar or Ikaros' eyes?"

"That remains to be seen, should I tell the troops to deploy smoke grenades?

"No, Chiba will tell the troops at the front when he gets there." What is he waiting for? We need to gain time to recover.

-Chiba's POV-

"Men!" I shouted, drawing them back into the hastily dug trenches. "Listen up! Their artillery strikes are devastating; use the smoke grenades that were issued to you earlier to blind them!" Everyone threw their grenades creating a cloud that covered the battle field and slowed the enemy's advance, and their barrage. I pointed to a group of five "I need you to circle around through the smoke and hit their left flank, throw as many snowballs as you can, make them think you are a large group." I shouted hoping that they would fall for the trap. They all nodded and ran off, "The rest of you get as close as you can, wait for three minutes and fire as many as you can in their direction. Go!" Perfect, now it's time to begin my solo trek to the right flank, I picked up a few more smoke grenades from soldiers that were knocked unconscious by the previous artillery barrage.

-Sohara's POV-

"Nymph, what's going on?" I asked surprised by the sudden cloud of smoke.

They must be using smoke grenades, to hide themselves from Alpha, and our artillery. Switching to thermal radar." She pressed something on the radar on her head. "Five approaching from the right side, and a large number gathering at the front lines."

"Alright, you heard her girls, focus on the front lines, and send a few to the right every now and then." Did they really think that some smoke was going to stop Nymph's radar?

-Chiba's POV-

Dammit… this snowy forest is going to kill me; I can't believe I tripped on a root. My clothes are soaked, and it's freezing. Not to mention I lost half the grenades I picked up because this snow is falling so damn fast.

I walked up to see the girls completely bombarding the front lines were I positioned most of the men. I also saw Sohara and Nymph… Crap I forgot about Nymph's radar, when I told them what to do. But why hasn't she seen me? She must be using thermal radar, I need to play it safe, I can't just run un guns- Snowballs… Blazing?

I need to wait until the front lines start… I heard a savage war cry from the front lines, and I ran out of cover just in time to see the boys charging out of the smoke, first one or two, then five, then ten at a time, the girls were taking completely by surprise, I threw a the few remaining smoke grenades I had to confuse the enemy even more and took the chance that my allies gave me, I ran for both Sohara and Nymph, running as fast as I could in the snow and my drenched clothes. I tried to grab both of them but I had to drop Nymph in the snow so I could run easier. She tried to scream and I put my hand over her mouth and made a break for the trenches, calling for a retreat when I was halfway back.

-Sohara's POV-

What's happening? I just heard a bunch of screams, and then the boys charged, then there was smoke and I got grabbed. Who got me? Was it Sugata? Tomoki? No. Tomoki wouldn't stand a chance, and Sugata was probably put in charge of directing the troops and secret operations… Chiba!? "What ar- mmph mmph!?"

"Shh, don't want you to let your friends know you got captured." He quietly said as he put his hand over my mouth. "Now I'll be taking you prisoner, but don't worry, nothing perverted will happen, I'll see to that personally."

-Tomoki's POV-

"General!" Some kid shouted from behind, "News from the front, we've captured Sohara Mitsuki, and the men are in full retreat!" he saluted.

"Why are they retreating?"

"I don't have specific details but reports say Chiba ordered it."

"I see, tell him to see me when he gets back." Why did he order a retreat as soon as we captured their strongest commander?

-Chiba's POV-

"General, I put the prisoner in the holding area." I said with a salute.

"I know, now why did you order a full retreat when we were winning?" Tomoki asked as he crossed his arms.

"I did it so we could better distribute our troops to their weak points."

"I understand, bring me to the prisoner for interrogation." He smiled at me.

"I don't think that would be the best idea, I told Sohara that I would keep anything from happening to her, and you know what happens when she gets mad." I said to the General.

"Fine, I'll be at the dining tables." And he walked off, that was easier than I thought.

I walked over to the holding area; it was starting to get dark so I lit a few torches and stuck them in the ground, and walked over to Sohara who had her legs tied together and her hands tied behind her back. "Ready for your interrogation?"

"Interrogation?" she said staring at me, she looked a bit scared.

I smiled and crouched down to eye level. "Yes, first question; Do you like Tomoki?"

She looked at me and screamed, "What!? N-No what would even make you think that!?" her face was bright red, and she was giggling

She was a bad liar, "Just the way that you look at him sometimes, and the way you reacted to my question." I smiled again "But either way, I can help you get what you want and keep you and our friends safe."

She was still a little giggly "How?"

"All you have to do is trust me, alright" I can't reveal the details to her just yet, the General would never let me go through with my plan if he found out.

"O-Okay, fine, but you have to promise me that you won't let Tomoki or anyone else go overboard if they win." Her voice was breaking; I could tell that betraying her friends was upsetting her.

Looking at her, I could see tears welling up in her eyes., "On my Life, Sohara, I promise that I won't let the General go over board when we win."

"Okay, The Pres ordered everyone to be on the hillside, Ikaros was given orders to protect Mikako from above if things got bad." She looks sad.

"What kind of radar is Nymph using? Do you know?"

"I think she said something like that, but I don't really know."

"If I let you go free will you stay in the camp?" I don't want to keep her tied up here, that's just cruel, besides its freezing out here. The holding area is probably 100 meters from the dining tables where the rest of the soldiers are at, but Tomoki's seat was empty.

The torches behind Sohara were unlit, I went to go light them and I heard Tomoki snickering. I turned to see a pant-less Tomoki slowly walking towards Sohara, who was just staring at him, mortified. I packed a snowball and ran up to him, and threw it at his crotch; he bent over "Ooh!"

"What, did you think I was gonna watch you molest her?" he rolled on his side and I could see that the snowball was still stuck on him. "General, we should attack as soon as possible, they won't be expecting us at night, and their defenses are weak on the right and left flanks."

Tomoki stood up and put his pants back on; I could still see the snowball. "I'll order the troops to their positions, you will be in charge of the left flank, and Sugata will be on the right, and I'll lead a small force up the center."

"Oh and General, Sohara is still under my protection, so keep that in mind." I grinned widely.

"Oh um, Right" and he walked away.

I turned back to Sohara, who was staring at me, "So, if I untie you will you stay in the camp?"

"Yes." She said quietly and added "Thank you."

I Untied her hands, and let her untie her legs, "No problem, you probably know this better than I do, but he's still a nice guy, I hope you aren't too mad at him."

She stood up and looked down at her feet. "No," She turned to me and giggled, "besides, what you did to him was funny." She looked around for a moment, and looked completely lost.

"Those three tents are where the troops stay, the barracks." I pointed to a group of three large tents. They looked warm. I turned to the right, where three smaller, but fairly large tents were "My tent is on the left, Sugata's is on the right, and Tomoki's is in the middle. Take your pick, I don't think Tomoki would mind if you shared with him."

She was blushing, "Okay." Then she walked off, and I started heading for the left flank where my troops were.

-Tomoki's POV-

One of the guys from my class was looking through a pair of binoculars, "General, Chiba and Sugata have begun the attack; it seems you were right, the girls were caught off guard and are scrambling to get ready. What are your orders?"

"CHARGE!" On my command my force of thirty or forty guys started running up the hill. Their panties will be mine.

One by one the girls encampments on the hillside fell and we converged on the President's camp.

Ikaros was fiercely protecting Mikako, taking out ten of our men at a time. Nymph was throwing some too but wasn't doing nearly as good a job as Ikaros. "Someone get to the President before she gets away!" I shouted.

Sugata ran up to her, past groups of people, and snowballs flying and they started fighting, The pres pulled some out spiked gloves at the gate, and Sugata got a fork and knife. "I'll get her! Keep Ikaros and Nymph off my back!"

Ikaros tried to take flight, but Chiba ran out of a mob of people behind her and grabbed her wings, "I've got Ikaros! Tomoki get Nymph!"

"Not a chance you pervert!" Nymph yelled at me.

"Well, if I have to…" I ran up to her and grabbed her boobs.

She stared at me; I could hear shouting all around me. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" she punched me and yelled "You Jerk!"

I heard Cheering, I looked around to see Ikaros was standing next to Chiba, and the Pres was issuing surrender on the terms that there will be no "Heinous Groping or other extremely perverted acts against someone's will."

Chiba made me agree, to her terms and we were all sitting behind the school drinking Hot Chocolate that the Pres had brought.

-Chiba's POV-

"So what do you think? You four are completely exempt from the consequences of losing to us, and all you have to do is sign this statement saying that you will do whatever I want you to do when I hand it back to you."

Mikako looked at me with a small smile "I'm all for complete servitude, but what's going to be stopping you from making us do anything weird? Who knows what's in that dirty little mind of yours?"

I stared at her for a long moment, "I promise that I won't make you do anything weird with my 'power'."

"That's too bad; I was almost looking forward to it." She smiled at me. "But I suppose its better than letting the everyone else do what they want."

"Yeah, who knows what they would do, and Tomoki would be able to make us do anything." Sohara added in.

Nymph turned to Sohara."Yeah this is way better than what everyone else would make us do."

Ikaros nodded, and with that they all signed their forms "Well it was a good day, but I'm beat, we should all get home."

"Hey! What about everyone else that isn't fair!" Tomoki shouted. "You can't just deprive every one of their rightful victory."

I turned to Tomoki, and smiled "But I also can't break the promise I made to Sohara, I said that I would keep her and our friends safe, which is exactly what I'm doing. Besides, there are plenty of other girls." Everyone got up and said their good-bye's and we all went home.

**This was my first time writing from Sohara's POV, so if you have any tips please leave a review, It would be much appreciated, I hope you all enjoyed my snowball fight. if anyone has any ideas they will be appreciated. I won't be making this a harem though so sorry to the person that suggested that, but your other ideas were helpful in deciding what I wanted to do so thank you.**


End file.
